


movie day

by homosexualbyers



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, yes they were watching the greatest showman what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualbyers/pseuds/homosexualbyers
Summary: A day in bed leads the boys to discussing their future.





	movie day

Damian Wayne didn’t let himself be lowered to such trivial things as love, not when he thought someone would catch him. But as Jon Kent snoozed in his bed, his snowy white shoulders peeking from just below his velvet sheets, rosy round cheek nuzzled against Damian’s tanned stomach, he was very much in love. With caution, not wanting to wake him, Damian dragged his fingers through the boy’s black locks, feeling their softness slip through by with ease, as he had wished to do ever since they had met. At times he can’t believe how long ago that was, they were both becoming men now and so much had changed, in a way he never thought it would. 

 

Jon’s eyelashes start to flutter and he rolls over onto his back to look up at Damian. 

 

“Did I miss Rewrite The Stars?” He grumbles, watching Damian through the strands of hair that had fallen in his eyes. 

 

Damian briefly glances at the laptop laid abandoned on their legs, credits now rolling. 

 

“You slept through the whole thing, idiot.” Damian smirks. Jon had been so tired lately. 

 

“Shut the frick up!” Jon spits back, taking Damian’s hand in his own and bringing it to his lips, he plants gentle kisses along his finger tips. “We’ll just watch it again tomorrow.” 

 

“Like hell we will!” 

 

Jon giggles and rolls back over. His eyes flutter shut as he settles back into Damian’s lap and sighs in a state of content. 

 

Damian looks around his room, at Jon’s school books scattered on the desk, the many coffee mugs and soda cans collected on Jon’s side of the bed and Jon’s dirty clothes stacked high in the hamper. He basically lived at the manor now and his room had been so empty, dead, before he brought his stuff here, bringing life with him. It was better to be away from where Superman could always be watching. Not that Damian’s own father wasn’t watching them here but cameras could be hacked, footage could be deleted. 

 

“Jon, do you think we’ll be together forever?” He asks idly. 

 

Jon thinks for a moment, more stunned at the sudden question than anything. “Yes.”

 

“Good because I don’t see myself loving anyone but you now.” Damian says.

 

Jon rolls back over and smiles back at him. “Right back at you, little D.” 

 

Damian circles the tip of his finger around two birthmarks on Jon’s shoulder, Jon’s lines along a faded scar down Damian’s chest. A few moments pass between them. 

 

“We should get our own place.” Jon says. 

 

Damian nods and tightens his grip around the younger. 

 

“It doesn’t have to be anything fancy, I’ve got some decent money hidden away from working at Tony’s last summer I can rent us a little apartment. We’ll get somewhere closer to my college, it’ll be perfect for us, Dami.” Jon says quickly, rocketing up into a sitting position. 

 

Damian sees a blush had spread through Jon’s cheeks and down his neck after his earlier comment. He pets the corner of the boys lips with his thumb. 

 

“It does sound perfect, Jonno.” Damian says. He takes the other boys hand in his, the other hand travels up his arm. "I'm 18 now, Father will be giving me shares in the business soon, we'll be more than capable to get somewhere for us. A castle for my prince."

 

"It doesn't have to be anything fancy, somewhere just big enough for the two of us. Anywhere will be a castle with you." 

 

Jon connects theirs lips and slips into Damian's lap, clutching his chest. Damian grins into the kiss and deepens it, he presses the boys hips down into his. His brothers used to tease him that he had no love in his heart, that he was just cold hearted, his mother would've scold him for it if she caught him feeling any sort of love, love made leaders foolish. Perhaps they were right, his heart was cold and empty before Jon but now it was nothing but warm and Damian could only call that love. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! i'm trying to slowly ease my way into writing jon and damian cause i find it very hard lmao so i'd appreciate any and all feedback and kudos!


End file.
